


nothing lasts forever

by NiamhM101



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, based on a tumblr thing, implied prinxiety at the end, posting this at midnight, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: Some short and sweet Logicality goodness





	nothing lasts forever

“You mean nothing to me, Patton.” Logan said it so easily, no trace of emotion showing. “You are nothing to me.”

“W-what?” the moral side stammered, confused.

Virgil’s room happened to be very very close to this conversation and the anxious side stuck his head out with a gasp.

“Oh my god,” he whispered in shock.

“What’s going on, Panic! At The Every-“

Virgil slapped his hand over Roman’s mouth. “Shush.”

“Nothing lasts forever,” the logical side went on, which made the creative and anxious sides immediately shift into protective mode as Patton’s eyes filled with tears.

Logan stared down at the moral side for a second, before speaking again.

“If nothing lasts forever.....then will you be my nothing?” He asked, taking hold of Patton’s hands.

The moral side was in shock for a second, then laughed, and smiled, and nodded enthusiastically. “Yes.”

“Can I....kiss you?” Logan asked.

Patton giggled. “Please.”

The logical side smiled as he pulled the moral side close and their lips met.

“About time,” Virgil muttered with a smile, going back into his own room.

Roman was happy for his friends, and also made a mental note to try something similar with the anxious side whenever he would decide to confess his feelings.


End file.
